KT (TV channel)
KT (acronym for Kids Television) was a children's television channel in Kuboia, owned by TVVC. Originally launched as a block on Vision 1 on 7th September, 1998, the brand was eventually rolled out as a channel on 19th April, 1999. It was considered the flagship children's television channel in the country throughout the late nineties and noughties. The KT brand was ceased on 16th November, 2008. The following day, the block was replaced with an unbranded block containing children's programming, whilst the channel was replaced with a one-hour timeshift of Nickelodeon Kuboia titled Nick Replay. History KT was officially launched as a block on Vision 1 on 7th September, 1998. The block aired on weekday mornings from 5:00a.m. to 9:00a.m. and on Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday mornings from 7:00a.m. to 12:00p.m. From launch until February 2004, KT used very similar idents (and the same overture) that was used for the Saturday night children's strand Bumper's Block from 1991 to 1997. On 19th April, 1999, KT was spun off into its own channel, causing the block to be dropped entirely. However, it would continue to broadcast simultaneously on Vision 1 on occasions. The channel aired everyday from 5:00a.m. to 8:00p.m. On 16th February, 2004, KT changed its logo and idents, bringing an end to the iconic jingle for children's programming that had been used for almost thirteen years. The idents were given a slight tweak in October 2006 - the music was slightly jazzed up and the idents had additional effects to make them look cleaner. Closure On 31st December, 2007, it was announced by TVVC that KT would be closing down by the end of 2008, as it was considered dated, and having an unbranded children's programming block on Vision 1 would be cheaper. This decision was very controversial and was met with criticism, as KT was one of the most watched children's television channels at the time, and was considered the "flagship" children's channel in Kuboia. On 1st September, 2008, the channel's official close date was revealed. After this was revealed, KT would frequently air reminders that it would be closing down on that date. KT officially closed down on 16th November, 2008 at 8:00p.m. The last show to air on the channel was . This was followed by most of the channel's former and then-current presenters gathered together to say goodbye to the channel. The "Goodnight" theme song then played as usual, but was followed by another screen, with a message thanking the viewers for watching the channel for the past ten years. Nick Replay launched in its place the following day. In 2019, eleven years after KT shut down, the executive of TVVC stated that closing down KT was "a terrible mistake", and admitted to strongly regretting the decision to do so. Programming : Main article: List of programmes broadcast by KT Throughout its run, KT's programming lineup consisted mostly of programming for younger children released in the nineties and noughties. The channel aired a lot of the programming that aired on CBeebies and Cartoonito in the United Kingdom, and also aired a significant amount of Kantasy shows. However, there was also a selection of programming for older children that was broadcast on the channel as well. Like most channels in Kuboia, what aired on KT fluctuated depending on the day. Programmes that only has approximately thirteen episodes were usually only aired once a week, whilst those with more episodes were often aired more regularly. Presentation Much like CBBC and CBeebies in the United Kingdom, links between programmes on KT would often be presented through in-vision continuity. However, unlike CBBC and CBeebies, these were broadcast live. According to Amy-Elizabeth Phillips, the presenters were given random lines whilst programmes were airing. Presenters * Amy-Elizabeth Phillips * Blade Holter * Charlie Karma * Dan Guseo * Ericka Streets * Lottie Whilton Puppets * Bawk the Chicken * Tack the Rat Website The channel's official website, kt.co.kub, was launched in August 1999. Updated every Wednesday, it featured a TV guide (for the upcoming Wednesday to Tuesday), competitions and fan mail. A page titled Viewers' Choice featured a different child each week describing their favourite show on the channel, with information relating to what episode(s) would be airing that week. Following the channel's closure, the website was discontinued in November 2008, and was replaced with a single page explaining the closure of the channel. As of 2020, the web address currently redirects to the TVVC website. KT Magazine The channel's official magazine, KT Magazine, was launched in February 2002, with new issues releasing every Friday. It mostly featured the same content as that of the website, but contains additional content, such as extra information on the Viewers' Choices and fan mail. The last issue was released on 7th November, 2008. As of 2019, used issues are being sold on eBay for approximately €20. Criticism Presenters The KT channel was frequently criticised due to the unprofessional behaviour of the presenters, particularly Ericka Streets. Since the presenters were recorded live, and had very little time to prepare what they were going to say, they would frequently make mistakes. Some sources also criticised the lack of care KT supposedly had for its presenters, who would work fifteen-hour shifts at least three days a week and would be given little to no breaks. Years after the channel's closure in 2015, Dan Guseo mentioned that most of the presenters "never had time to do anything", as they also had work to do outside of presentation for KT. He also mentioned that he felt the large amount of presenting hours contributed towards Ericka Streets suffering poor mental health. International versions Varkia : Main article: KT (Varkia) A version of the channel was available in Varkia. It was launched a few years after the Kuboian channel. See also TV listings * KT (TV channel)/April 2007 * KT (TV channel)/June 2007 Other channels and strands * Vision One * Vision Youth * Bumper's Block * Kiddie Time! * Nickelodeon Kuboia * Nick Go! * Nick Jr. Kuboia * Vision One Big Wednesdays * Vision One Big Saturdays Category:Television program blocks Category:Blocks Category:Kids television program blocks Category:Fictional cartoon blocks Category:Kuboia Category:Defunct Category:Television Category:Kids Category:Kids television Category:2008 disestablishments Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Defunct in Kuboia Category:Defunct television channels Category:Defunct television blocks Category:1998 Category:1998 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments